


Daleko

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, a Casa za Annę, ale jak na razie enjoy, delikatny angst, idealne połączenie, napiszę kiedyś może o tym fanfika, uznajmy Deana za Elsę, zasugerowałam się Frozen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xtp1/v/t1.0-9/12654211_735679393198810_6874740239607461339_n.jpg?oh=fcdae7d544920c1fed8eb497c05b7700&oe=57232F97&__gda__=1463532449_43cf34bc2498149a58af0f45fd264d3b">Inspiracja</a>
</p><p>Zapolujemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daleko

\- Dean? Dean, proszę, otwórz. To ja, Castiel – westchnął. - Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd nie wyszedłeś ze swojego pokoju. Może zapolowalibyśmy? Wiesz, jak za dawnych czasów. Ja, ty, Sam. Wytropilibyśmy jakiegoś ducha albo może de… nie, nie demona, może jakiegoś wampira. Po skończonej sprawie poszlibyśmy do baru, upili się… Jak za dawnych czasów.

Dean nie odezwał się, a anioł ponownie westchnął i oparł się plecami o drzwi.

\- Szkoda, że cię nie widzę – przerwał i zagapił się w sufit. - Czuję w sobie te emocje, które nie wiem, jak nazwać. Może to tęsknota? Nie wiem. Nie znam się, wiesz o tym. Otworzysz mi drzwi?

Ponownie odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc Cas ciągnął dalej i bawił się rękawem swojego prochowca.

\- Kiedy byłem jeszcze aniołem, często wymykałem się na Ziemię, aby was obserwować. To znaczy ciebie i Sama. Była jeszcze Mary, John był szczęśliwy. Cała rodzina była szczęśliwa – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Uwielbiałem was obserwować. Kiedy wracałem do Nieba, prali mi mózg. Wysyłali na obozy reedukacyjne i takie tam. Nie żałowałem nigdy ucieczek. Nigdy.

Patron Czwartku oparł swój prawy policzek o drzwi i kontynuował dalej.

\- Dlaczego nie wychodzisz, Dean? Coś ci zrobiłem? Mam wrażenie, jakbyś… jakbyś odszedł. Daleko. Bardzo daleko. Kiedyś polowaliśmy, teraz już nie. Mogę siedzieć nawet w tym bunkrze, szukać informacji dla was, kiedy wy polujecie! Mogę dalej przebywać w bunkrze, nie wychodzić. Mogę nie brać udziału w sprawach, jeśli chcesz! Zrobię wszystko, byś wyszedł! Po prostu…

\- Cas, idź stąd.

Castiel wstał, zwiesił głowę i ruszył korytarzem.

\- No to cześć...


End file.
